Más allá del tiempo
by ZarahK-Minami
Summary: Saber la verdad no había hecho más que llevar a Sasuke al borde de la locura, y tras ese suceso hará lo necesario para traer a su Ni san desde el más allá, desde el infierno o donde quiera que fuese. Varios eventos arrastraran a Hinata a un laberinto interespacial llevandola a otro mundo, a otra época. Porque si al tiempo quitas al tiempo tienes que dar.


Más allá del tiempo

- _flashbacks-_

 _-pensamientos-_

 **Declaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, si no de Masashi Kishimoto** _( Si no ya hubiera hecho y deshecho este mundo xDD :ocno:)_

Prólogo:

 _Un día más, un día menos. Con cada día un respiro, con cada noche una lejanía…_

Como todos los días desde su extraña estadía, Hinata se levantaba antes del alba para iniciar el "ritual de la belleza", como solía llamarlo su antigua amiga y compañera Ino, aun cuando esta era recriminada su vanidad por Sakura, otra gran amiga. Las extrañaba. No es que no le gustara maquillarse, pero hacerlo diaria e impecablemente no era su estilo, ella prefería algo sencillo y no tan cargado. Para mala suerte de Hinata no podía quejarse, en aquel lugar era "normal" ver a una dama con ese aspecto, y de no ser así la podrían considerar _mujer de la mala vida_ ó algo peor, no quería ser cuestionada por su vestimenta de nuevo. Suspiró.

Atando el elaborado moño de su Obi azul marino que hacia juego con su kimono perlado con bordados de hilo color plata, Hinata se miraba al espejo. Ella miraba sus ojos, sus pestañas, su cabello, su… Boca. La rozó con la punta de sus dedos.

En verdad esos aspectos de ella ¿habían enamorado aquella persona? Ella que nunca se considero muy bonita, sino más bien de aspecto algo exagerado, algo que en inicios de su pubertad había aborrecido por causarle tanta vergüenza, ni siquiera podía merodear por su propia casa con prendas muy ligeras (pese al calor) por miedo a que un miembro del clan, peor aún su padre ó Neji nisan la viera.

-Ne-Neji nisan- suspiró terminando en una encantadora sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro. Le extrañaba tanto, cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese lugar. ¿La extrañaría tanto como ella a él? ¿Estarían sus amigos ahí esperándola? ¿Habrían ganado la guerra? Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera, no había día alguno en el que no mandara sus oraciones a Dios, al cielo o a la persona que estuviese en el más allá y escuchara sus plegarias.

Pero hoy, finalmente hoy era el día. No sabía con exactitud el tiempo que había transcurrido, pues por lo que había sabido pasó días en coma, nadie le dijo exactamente cuántos, pero en cuanto despertó empezó a escribir palitos en la pared conforme los días pasaban, y por los que pudo escribir hasta la fecha eran alrededor de 493 días, ¡Más de un año! Y probablemente contando los días que pasó inconsciente serian alrededor de dos y medio, si no es que tres…

Y acabándose de arreglar, miró su temporal cuarto con nostalgia, en el que había vivido ese tiempo en aquel sitio, ¿cuántas cosas vivió en ese lugar? Días tristes, días felices. Su mirada pasó al tocador y tomo entre sus manos aquel alhajero de cristal el cual contenía una pulsera de oro blanco con finas incrustaciones en forma de flores de rubí, zafiro y una más grande y al centro de diamante. Era la cosa más bella de admirar. Sonrió sonrojándose un poco y lo guardó en su mochila así como las más importantes pertenencias de Hinata iban entrando en aquel bolso.

Lo último, lo que estaba al fondo muy escondido entre los cajones, era esa polera lila con blanco que tanto amaba, su pantalón pesquero, sus zapatillas ninja y su porta armas. Sonrió aun mas al verlos, le hicieron recordar aun cuando en sus batallas como kunoichi las usaba. Vio el reloj de la pared y salió de su ensoñación, era tarde. Metió la ropa rápidamente en la mochila y se paró dispuesta a partir.

Antes de salir de la habitación dio la última checada con su mirada. Debía estar segura de que no le faltara nada.

-Te extrañaré- soltó en voz baja mirando a la habitación de soslayo, - gracias por mantenerme segura- dijo sonriendo a su ahora ex-habitación. Su mirada bajo a su cama viéndola que estuviera pulcramente acomodada. Aquel colchón y almohada habían soportado noches de desvelo, sus secretos, sus sollozos y… y… (Pasó saliva)

Un poderoso sonrojo apareció en la cara de Hinata.

-¡No, No, no pienses en eso tonta!- se recriminó mentalmente, completamente avergonzada salió del cuarto para continuar con su camino. Retomando su actitud inicial Hinata sonrió para encontrarse con la persona que la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tardaste-

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes, no es como si me molestara esperarte-

-Hai, es solo que, extrañaré este lugar- Dijo mirando de reojo la casa de la que había salido

-Podemos quedarnos si así lo deseas-

-¡I-Itachi-san!, N-no es que no quiera- comenzaba a sonrojarse. – Es solo que no pertenecemos aquí, además algunos de ellos ya lo saben ¿recuerda?-

-Hmp- sonrió hacia ella. –Era broma, yo sé más que nadie cuanto los extrañas-

-U-usted t -también tiene a quien extrañar- Hinata se dio un golpe mental, se supone que ya había superado esa etapa de tartamudeo. Aunque él le había dicho que eso la hacía adorable en aquella ocasión.

-Lo sé, ¿Lista?- Le preguntó con su voz neutral como ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Si- Le sonrió con ternura.

Tomándose de las manos emprendieron el viaje que los llevaría lejos, muy lejos de aquel lugar, de aquel tiempo.

Porque Hinata lo sabía, Itachi lo sabía, ESÉ era el día, el día en el que al fin podrían volver a su hogar, el día después de tantos en el que después de tantas pruebas, de tanta investigación habían encontrado la salida a ese laberinto interespacial. Por fin podrían verles, abrazarles y hablar de todo lo que habían vivido.

-Chicos, estamos de vuelta- dijo como último Hinata antes de que su cuerpo junto al de Itachi, se los llevara el vórtice de viento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las poderosas Nauseas y mareos se hicieron presente como aquella vez, pero no era nada comparada a la euforia que brotaba de su corazón, estaba tan cerca que ya podía oler un caluroso y refrescante día de verano, podía oír las hojas de los árboles y las avecillas que entonaban al ritmo de su melodía. Y luego, como la ultima vez todo se torno negro.

-al menos llegamos- y con ese último pensamiento de la chica, que dijo en voz alta aquella frase, se dejo llevar por la sensación de vacío en su mente, si bien no sabía lo que exactamente iba a pasar, deseaba que al menos sucediera algo como la última vez.

-Sí- la miro con dulzura- hemos llegado- Decía un exhausto Itachi a punto de desfallecer con una Hinata en brazos. Para sorpresa de Itachi el lugar al que esperaba llegar no era ni la mínima parte de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Había un paisaje lleno de nieve por donde mirase. Le pareció extraño, ¿donde quedo aquel bosque frondoso en donde había visualizado llegar? Gracias a Dios pudo observar una casa a un kilometro de su posición. Sin perder tiempo comenzó su recorrido.

Caminó lo más que sus piernas y su taladrante cabeza le permitieron estaba a 200 metros de la choza, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba envió un cuervo en busca del dueño o quien fuese a abrir la puerta y viendo como éste volaba en aquella dirección, Itachi maldijo por lo bajo y miro a Hinata con quien había caído al suelo, quiso tocar su cabello pero todo se volvió obscuro. En sus ojos todo era negro.

Perdió la conciencia.

¿Por qué no salen las cosas como Itachi desea? ¿Es acaso una maldición? ¿Qué tanto su estadía en aquel lugar pudo afectar este sitio?

Porque de alguna manera Itachi lo sabía, que si al tiempo quitas… al tiempo tienes que dar.

.

.

 **CAP 1: ¡LOCALIZADO!**

Dos Shinobis, sudor, cansancio, determinación.

Un Jounin Hyuga y un aprendiz Chunnin, los últimos que quedaban de aquel escuadrón de 7 shinobis que habían partido de Konoha tiempo atrás. Ambos corrían por aquel macabro bosque, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas llegar a su destino. Llevaban bastante tiempo corriendo, de seguir así ambos tendrían que parar en algún momento a descansar, lo cual significaba que…

 _-Esto pinta mal, está cerca-_ pensó así mismo el Jounin que en su frente sobresalían unas singulares venas que rodeaban sus ojos tan característicos de su clan.

- _Si no hago algo pronto, la misión, el sacrificio de todos… será en vano-_ Tenia que pensar en algo de inmediato, ahora solo quedaban ellos dos, no había tiempo de dudar.

…

-¡Ve, rápido y lleva la información a Hokage-sama!-

-¡Pero SEMPAI!- El joven chunin quiso replicar, quería estar hasta el último aliento luchando por su honor, aunque él sabía que la misión debía completarse, incluso esa misma información podría ser clave para el futuro.

-Es una orden, te daré tiempo. ¡CORRE!-

- _No fallaré…sempai-_ Con un poco de impotencia el chico comenzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Pasaron alrededor de 6 minutos, apenas suficientes para hacer un plan y darle un poco de tiempo al chico antes de que el enemigo apareciera frente al Jounin.

-¿Oi , que tenemos aquí?, Nee escoria Hyuga ¿Dónde está tu amigo?-

-Tu enemigo ahora soy yo, no te tienes que preocuparte por él ahora-

-Oh, ya veo, bien ¿te molesta si primero te mato y después tomo tus ojos para buscarle?-

-Discúlpeme pero no creo que eso este en mis planes de hoy- Dijo el ninja activando su byakugan y de esta manera tomando posición de batalla tan digna de un Hyuga.

-Interesante- dijo aquel tipo con ojos negros y pupilas azules sonriendo.

 _-Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama. Discúlpenme, no podré asistir a tomar su cuidado nunca más-…_ tomo un respiro, sabia perfectamente que su fuerza era una nada comparada con su contrincante, a pesar de ser un jonin, de venir de un clan prestigoso con un kekei genkai, la persona que estaba frente a el era un mounstro, sus ojos se lo decían detalladamente, no había otro camino, asi que con suma determinación se enfrentaría a él, aun si solo ganaba unos cuantos minutos para su compañero.

Y de esta manera empezó una lucha en la que un sacrificio se llevo a cabo para salvar una vida, la cual tenía una de las más importantes noticias para Konoha.

Reglas de Konohagakure:

"Un ninja debe poner siempre la misión primero."

"Un ninja nunca debe desobedecer a su líder."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero Obaa-chan, yo tenía que ir, tu sabes qué...-

-¡Naruto!- lo acortó de golpe- No pienso que tus intenciones fueran malas, pero el haberte ido sin autorización es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar, ¿tú crees que cualquier ninja se puede largar a donde quiera sin avisar? Tenemos que llevar un control por demás preciso si queremos estar al tanto de la situación de cada Shinobi de la aldea.- suspiro, lidiar con Naruto no siempre era tarea sencilla, a veces le entraban ganas de tomarle esa cabezota y azotarla contra la pared para ver si entendía, pero lastimosamente era Hokage y además, Naruto también era el reflejo vivo de sus seres amados.

\- Escucha por esta ocasión no tomaré medidas, ya que ibas en compañía de 2 Jounin que te acompañaron en esta ocurrencia tuya – Cruzó sus dedos frente a su rostro y miró severamente a Yamato que en el acto se le puso la cara azul y a Kakashi quien se limito a sonreír con su ojo visible.-Además,-su mirada se dirigió al otro grupo de jóvenes que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala.-No fuiste el único que tuvo esta ingeniosa idea, ¿Verdad, Sakura?-

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama… Yo- La chica estaba por demás nerviosa, ella también había sido participe de eso y además fue ella quien involucro a más personas y al mismo tiempo las hizo a un lado. Toda esta misión de "Nos haremos cargo de Sasuke-kun" no había salido NADA como lo planearon.

-Ya hablaremos de esto Sakura, todos, pueden retirarse- Decía una hokage ahogando un suspiro cansado. Shizune se limitó a sonreír mientras cargaba un reporte de misión, ella sabía que por mucho que Tsunade-sama pareciera "regañar" a aquellos chicos, distaba mucho de cuando EN VERDAD regañaba. Rio nerviosa para sí.

Mientras tanto los chicos iban bajando desde la torre de la Hokage, todos cabizbajos debido a la misión fallida. Kakashi ya había hecho su común desaparición apenas salieron de la oficina. Yamato por su parte se había disculpado pues tenía que arreglar ciertos asuntos y curiosamente Sai también debía que hacer lo mismo. Naruto en cambio tenía muchas cosas, pero en su cabeza, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke y ahora… Madara. Recordar lo que le había dicho, la verdad del clan Uchiha, de tan solo pensarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta. ¿De verdad había mandos en Konoha que obligaron a Itachi a cometer semejante misión? Konoha era su amada aldea, pero apenas se estaba dando cuenta de su parte obscura, bueno también estaba la parte en la que lo habían pensado usar como arma a él y ni hablar del trato que le dieron en su niñez. Suspiró.

Queriendo olvidar por un momento de aquellos pensamientos que no hacían más que crear negativas en su cabeza, miró al cielo y emprendió camino hacia su casa, ni siquiera tubo ánimos de despedirse de los demás, a pesar de que estos le hablaron más de una vez, no miró de regreso atrás.

En el otro grupo se veía una Sakura preocupada al no recibir respuesta de Naruto. ¿Sera ese su castigo por su actuar en la misión? Sakura realmente sabía que había hecho mal, decirle eso a Naruto no había sido la opción más acertada que hubiese ideado ¿Dónde quedaban tantos años de la niña inteligente de la academia que sacaba un _excelente_ en el examen ó en las prácticas? Dentro del corazón de Sakura algo comenzaba a quebrajarse, sentía que su confesión no fue del todo falsa pero tampoco del todo cierta, quería a Naruto, daría la vida por él, pero si fuese él o Sasuke…

Porque ella aunque lo quisiese olvidar amaba a Sasuke, a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo poder doblegar algo que ni siquiera eres capaz de controlar? Por el bien de Konoha ella había decidido _acabar_ con aquel Sasuke que se albergaba cada vez más en la obscuridad, pero por el bien de su corazón ella no fue capaz de hacerlo. Terminó siendo salvada por Naruto. _Otra vez_.

Después de todo, es difícil ordenar al corazón.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Lo siento, debo ver a la Hokage, es urgente!- Grito sin dejar de avanzar un chico ninja de grado Chunnin de piel levemente morena y cabello obscuro.

-Olle Hotaro, cualquiera que sea tu motivo debes firmar la hoja de acceso, ¡HEY HOTARO!- decía un shinobi que era encargado de una de las entradas de la villa mientras seguía de cerca al chunnin.

Naruto en ese momento giro su mirada hacia esos shinobis que venían haciendo un inusual escándalo en las calles de Konoha, digo, no es como si no fuera común verlo, pero un escándalo en el que él no fuera participe…. Pues sí, era raro., el chunnin se sorprendió de que oportunamente estaba una de las personas que le interesaría la información, a pesar de que fueron unos segundos en lo que pasaba por su campo de visión, lo miro detenidamente a los ojos, tanta fue la fuerza en aquella mirada que hasta Naruto fue capaz de leer lo que le decían.

 _-Tengo noticias que te pueden interesar-_

Y como complementando lo que Naruto descubrió el chunnin dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto escuchase. –Tengo que ir a darle una Importante Información a la Hokage, después pasaré al registro-. El Chunin le debía a Naruto mucho, incluso su vida, nadie podía olvidar aquella increíble batalla contra el que se consederó el lider de Akatsuki; Pain, Nagato, cualquiera que fuera su nombre, pero seguro y ya estaba en el otro mundo.

Naruto no necesitó saber más, para no levantar sospechas entro a un callejón e hizo un Kage Bushin (clon de sombra) para que regresara al hogar, mientras el original se escabullía para llegar sin ser detectado a la Torre de la Hokage.

Al llegar a la torre Naruto bajo su chackra al minimo, asi mismo camuflageo el chackra del Kyuuby con senjutsu natural para confundirlo con el medio ambiente, no sabía porque exactamente tomaba tantas medidas, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que debía ser cuidadoso y si ese chunnin no lo dijo públicamente es porque es importante, y Naruto aprendió con la marcha que la palabra importante lleva una muy buena relación con la palabra peligroso.

.

-Bien Hotaro, llegas visiblemente agitado, diciendo que quieres decir algo importante, llevas 20 segundos sin decir nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas tenerme esperando? ¿Dónde está el resto de tu escuadrón?- Dijo una Hokage un una ceja levantada, obviamente sospechaba un poco de la situación, eso y contando que sintió a Kakashi moverse de lugar.

- _Ah, ya está ahí-_ pensó el chico chunnin en sus adentros cuando logró distinguir un mechón rubio moverse. -¡Lo siento Hokage-sama! Vengo a presentar el reporte de la misión- decía mientras entregaba un pergamino a Tsunade, en lo que esta lo leía, el chunin comenzó a hablar.

-Reporte de misión: Completada con éxito se ha encontrado la localización del objetivo Kabuto Yakushi, días transcurridos desde la asignación de la misión: 46, reporte de daños y perdidas:

-Capitán del escuadrón: Anko Miratashi, desaparecida en batalla.

-Sub capitán: Hiroki Hyuga…

\- Agente Medico: … fallecido en batalla

El joven hablaba cada vez más con voz quebrada, a pesar de haber salido en misiones antes, el que haya tantas bajas de buenos shinobis no lo hacía sentir más que un inútil. La mayoría de esos Shinobis llevaban una increíble reputación como ninjas que sin duda alguna admiraba haber sido incluido en la misión.

Tsunade escuchaba la voz del chico desquebrajarse poco a poco, se imaginó lo que pasaba por su mente. Suerte o Destino, cualquiera que fuese el camino lo llevo ahí, a su oficina, al parecer ileso. Tenía todos sus oídos sobre lo que decía, la descripción y el suceso de eventos, mientras sus ojos complementaban los hechos con cada palabra que leía en aquel pergamino. Poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de asombro.

-Asi que lo encontraron…- Dijo la Hokage después de que el Chunin terminase de hablar. Miró a sus ojos dándole su atención al joven. –Puedes retirarte- le dijo.

Naruto, quien estaba afuera no entendía del todo el porque esa información lo conectaba a él. Estaba el echo de que varios de esos shinobis los conocía de antes, con más de alguno llegó a intercambiar palabras y le dolía en cierta forma que la vida de un ninja se fuese así de fácil, como un reporte de misión. Pero es algo que aprendes a sobrellevar con el tiempo, debes ser fuerte para proteger a tus seres queridos y por supuesto a su amada aldea, la aldea de Konoha. Además de que…

-Tsu-tsunade-sama! Hay algo más- Tanto Naruto como Tsunade miraron al chico que había interrumpido los pensamientos de ambos. –Encontramos el paradero de…

…Sasuke Uchiha-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

HOLOOOO! owo

Regresé del inframundo -3-)9 neh, la verdad habia tenido un bloqueo de inspiracion y el tiempo de la uni no me dajaba(? whateveh' el punto es que ahora tengo mas tiempo, regresare y tengo varias historias que me estaban haciendo una espinita y nomas no los sacaba 9u9

Bueno, acerca de esta historia, pues si, es Itahina! mi amada pareja Crack. la cosa es que si estara algo larguita, por lo que me esforzaré mucho en actualizar muy seguido ;u; 3 , y pues en el mini prologo se dio una probadita de lo que pasará, muuuuchos caps adelante uvu)r. Prometo musho amor, suspenso y toneladas de DRAMA! Ggg, si, los haré sufrir (un poco).

Acerca de Memories of the war and the... love?, ya mismo subire el siguiente cap u3u , lo unico que puedo decir esque a cosa se pondra mejor apartir del cap que subire.

y bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles por llegar hasta aqui y darse este tiempo, más agradecimiento al lindo grupo de itahinasasu del Fb, todas ellas son amor y vidah', esperi actualizaciones de su parte shicas(?

Besitos xao xao


End file.
